1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool without being driven to swing up and down by a motor, and more particularly, to a cutting tool for cutting a corrugated sheet or a solid sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cutting tool includes a body coupled to a motor, a socket, and a blade. The blade is fixed on an end of the body. The conventional cutting tool is assembled on a computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) machine and is driven to swing up and down vertically and move horizontally by the motor for cutting a sheet, such as a corrugated sheet or a solid sheet. Swinging amplitude of the conventional cutting tool driven by the motor is designed according to number of manufactured short fibers of the sheet. When it is desired to cut a corrugated sheet with numerous manufactured short fibers, it sets the larger swinging amplitude of the conventional cutting tool, so as to achieve a better cutting effect. However, it reduces a cutting speed of the conventional cutting tool. On the other hand, when it sets the smaller swinging amplitude to increase the cutting speed, the cutting effect gets worse. That is, the corrugated sheet may be torn due to cutting incompletion caused by the insufficient swinging amplitude or the excessive cutting speed of the conventional cutting tool. For example, when it is desired to cut a corrugated sheet with much more manufactured short fibers, it has to set the much larger swinging amplitude of the conventional cutting tool for a better cutting effect. Otherwise, the blade cannot cut the corrugated sheet effectively, and the corrugated sheet may get torn. Therefore, when it is desired to cut a corrugated sheet with numerous manufactured short fibers, it needs to increase the swinging amplitude of the conventional cutting tool to ensure an enhanced cutting effect. However, it reduces the cutting speed.
Furthermore, when it is desired to cut a solid sheet, the conventional cutting tool moves horizontally within a working area in the X-Y plane, the socket departs from the solid sheet instead of pressing the solid sheet all the time when the conventional cutting tool moves along a cutting path. The socket will slightly press the solid sheet only when the conventional cutting tool moves downwardly to cut the solid sheet. That is, the socket will move up and down repeatedly when the conventional cutting tool moves along the cutting path, which causes the solid sheet to be incapable of being effectively and stably pressed on a desktop or a working platform by the socket. Therefore, when the conventional cutting tool moves along the cutting path, the solid sheet may be pulled up by the blade, which causes a through hole on the solid sheet, and small pieces split from the solid sheet cannot support each other. Furthermore, the through hole results in air communication, so that a suction force generated by an air compressor is too weak to maintain a vacuum status for sucking the solid sheet effectively, which makes the solid sheet torn due to cutting incompletion and fails to cut the solid sheet precisely and smoothly.
Therefore, there is a need to design a cutting tool to increase cutting speed when cutting a corrugated sheet and to enhance cutting precision when cutting a solid sheet.